Making Friends
by Drawing4Life
Summary: The Twins are 16 years old and are coming back to Gravity Falls for another summer. While Mabel is having boyfriend troubles and Grunkle Stan and Soos try to "connect" with the teens, Dipper decides to spend this summer proving to the town that weird things are going on and making friends. So what happens when Dipper meets a strange girl that understands him... a little too well?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been a couple years since the Pines twins have been to the Mystery Shack in good ol' Gravity Falls. Some things have changed, and other things have remained untouched for some time. The twins were now 16. Mabel stopped wearing goofy sweaters; she wears fun sweatshirts instead. She has grown taller, and her body has become more shapely because of puberty. She also has a little acne on her cheeks, chin, and forehead which she tries to hide with makeup. Dipper hasn't stopped wearing his pine tree hat, but he no longer wears his puffy blue vest. Puberty has made him stronger, finally taller than Mabel, and his voice slightly deeper. He's not very muscular though; he also has some acne along the hair line of his shaggy brown hair. Wendy has moved out of Gravity Falls and is going to college. Other than that, everything else seems to be the same.

The Twins are sent to the Mystery Shack again this summer because their parents thought that the kids had so much fun last time and deserve to go there again. Mabel complained a little bit because she wouldn't be able to see her boyfriend for most of the summer, but Dipper was ecstatic about the trip. He knows that it sounds dorky, but he has been reading about and researching all the weird things that happened in Gravity Falls since their first visit. Dipper's prepared for anything.

It's a hot day in June, and the Twins just got off the bus and are standing in front of the run down shack once again. The Mystery "hack" looks just as aged as ever. Speaking of which, Grunkle Stan walks out to greet the Twins. Other than the addition of a couple years, Stan looks generally the same. "Hey kids! How ya doing?" Stan says cheerfully to the kids with his gruff voice. "Come on, Grunkle Stan! We're 16! We aren't 'kids' anymore!" Mabel says in a rude tone; her eyes never once leaving the phone she was texting on. Stan's annoyed by this behavior and leans over to Dipper. "Sheesh! What's her problem?" "She's just grumpy over the fact that she can't see her boyfriend over the summer." Dipper replies quietly so that Mabel doesn't hear. This doesn't work. "I'm not grumpy!" Mabel says sternly.

At this moment, Soos pokes his head out of the Mystery Shack and sees the teens. A big smile spreads across his face. He drops his broom and runs up to the Twins. "Hey dudes! You're back! How was your trip? Man, you guys have grown!" Soos happily grabs some of the teens' bags. He must have really missed the company that he had with the Twins and Wendy. Soos looks like he hasn't changed a bit. Dipper says, "Our trip was fine. It's kind of hot out. Maybe we should go inside?" The group goes inside the shack.

After some small talk about what everyone's been up too, the Twins go up into their old room to unpack. Actually, Dipper and Mabel go to separate bedrooms because of the obvious changes in their bodies, and both would feel more comfortable with their own space. Mabel is staying in the room with the body switching carpet (which is neatly rolled up and thrown in a closet), and Dipper stays in the old room that the Pine twins used to share. Dipper thinks to himself as he unpacks his things: _I can't believe Wendy's not here anymore. Now that I think about it, It was kind of silly of me to like such an older chick. That would sort of be like Mabel dating some 12 year old right now. Weird. Who the hell is Mabel dating? She's always talking about some guy, but I don't remember seeing him. Whatever. So what should I do this summer in Gravity Falls? Definitely prove that some weird shit is happening in this town, but what about some fun stuff? Maybe I should make some new friends. I'm not that social in my old town, but that's because most of the teens there find me weird for believing in all this supernatural stuff. If only those assholes saw half the stuff me and Mabel have seen! But this is sort of a new start. I'm still familiar with the town, but I don't have to worry about things like trying to impress Wendy or standing up to Robby because they are both gone. The people that I've met here have either forgotten or could care less about us. Yep. My plan this summer is simple. Prove that freaky shit is going on here and make friends. Wonder which will be harder?_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review and follow :) This is my first fan fiction on this site so please be nice, but anything to help my writing is greatly appreciated. (I know that this chapter isn't the best but I hope that later chapters will be better.) I did already post this chapter a couple days ago, but I messed up on some parts, so I fixed them and put it back on here. Chapter 2 coming soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Thanks to all my followers and readers; I hope to thank some reviewers too (hint, hint). I would like to note that I did edit some mistakes in Chapter 1 and added an author's note there too. Check it out and see the changes. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2

Dipper wakes up to rays of sunlight hitting his face and chirping birds. He gets up groggily and looks at his clock. _8:30, _Dipper thought, _well I went to sleep at midnight so I guess I got enough sleep. _He looks out his window at the Oregon pine trees and the mountains in the distance. He rubs the sleep away from his eyes and gets out of bed. He looks in the mirror at himself. He had gotten hot in the middle of the night, so he slept in loose shorts and without a shirt last night. He thinks while staring at his reflection: _I'm not fat, but I'm not as muscular as the guys at my school. _Dipper flexes his arms in the mirror and sighs at the lack of muscle. He then looks at his hair. It's shaggy and slightly messy, but he kind of likes how it looks and how it covers his birthmark and pimples. Grabbing an orange shirt from his many orange shirts (_Orange is a good color on me, _Dipper tells himself.) he pulls it on and heads downstairs.

Mabel is in the living room playing with Waddles (who she brought with her). Playing with the pig really cheers her up. "Morning, Dipper. How did you sleep?" Mabel says while still playing with Waddles. "Morning. I slept fine. What's for breakfast?" Dipper asks pleasantly. The teenage girl doesn't lift her eyes away from the pig laying in its back awaiting a belly rub. "I just poured myself some cereal" Mabel says, tickling the pig's tummy. "Kay. Thanks." Dipper heads for the kitchen. _Man, that girl sure is weird about her pig! _Dipper thinks silently to himself as he pours a bowl of cereal. _I guess I can talk to Grunkle Stan and Soos and ask them if they have seen any weird things in town since the last time Mabel and I were here. That can lead me to a solvable mystery. I wonder how some of those messed-up creatures are doing. Are the gnomes still looking for a queen? How is Mermando doing? Are there any new creatures here in Gravity Falls since the last time me and Mabel were here? Probably. Those dumbass cops don't do anything in this town! God! I hope those jack-assses aren't here anymore! I forgot all about them. Whatever, I guess I'll just have to do some "under cover" work here. Maybe I can even ask Mabel to help me a little? Nah, she won't do it. She's… changed since the last time we were here. Even though she's seen all this crazy stuff, she won't admit it to any of her friends back home. Back home, when people hear the name "Pines", they either think of Mabel and her fun and cute personality or me and my "weird affixation with things that don't exist"! God! I hate a lot of people back home! _Dipper munches angrily on his cereal.

Stan walks in, rubs his eyes, stretches his arms, and looks at Dipper. Stan's wearing those same old wife-beaters and boxers. He sits down at the table and opens his newspaper. "What's wrong, Kid?" The great-uncle asks the teen with the heated expression. Dipper realizes that he's no longer alone in the kitchen. (Sometimes he drifts every deep into his thoughts.) He twitches a little in shock of Stan's presence and his expression changes into surprise. The teen (who isn't very bothered by the uncle's use of the word "Kid") responds, "I'm fine. I was just thinking… Has anything… weird… happened in Gravity Falls since Mabel and I last visited?" Dipper was a little hesitant in asking because he didn't want Stan to be suspicious of him. The twins did show Grunkle Stan the book last time, but he just disregarded it and didn't take it seriously. "Listen, Kid. I know that you're really into these mysteries and monsters and stuff, but I don't think Gravity Falls is the right place to be looking for that kind of stuff. Nothing ever happens in this town unless that Gideon kid has anything to do with it, or some other hidden historical element is uncovered. But that little brat left a year ago, and those historical sites don't hurt anyone if they remain undisturbed. So to answer your question, no, nothing "weird" has happened in Gravity Falls." Stan looks at his watch after his "little talk" with Dipper; it was Saturday, so the shack opened at ten. It was 8:50 now. Stan gets up and pours himself some coffee. Dipper, honestly a bit saddened by Stan's words, causally looks down at the newspaper. The paper doesn't have any remarkable news on it.

Dipper finishes his cereal, washes his bowl, and starts heading to his room. "Which one of you is going to help me and Soos in the Shack today?" Stan asks the twins from the doorway of the kitchen. Dipper turns around and looks at Mabel staring back at him. "Rock, paper, scissors?" Mabel asks while shrugging her shoulders. Dipper shrugs back and replies, "Okay. Best two out of three." The twins put their hands out and play three rounds. Dipper wins. "Yes!" Dipper says enthusiastically while pulling his fist down. Mabel groans, but doesn't say anything. Stan, after taking a sip of his coffee, says, "Okay Kid, see you down stairs at 9:50." Stan walks back into the kitchen to finish reading the paper. Mabel looks mad (most likely because Stan said "Kid"). Dipper heads up the stairs.

The sixteen year old boy sits down on his bed and pulls out his old book from under his bed. _Good old number three. I wonder where the first two books are now? Gideon had the second one. Does he still have it? Me and Mabel never found the first book. Maybe it's lost or destroyed. I'm glad Stan gave this back to me before I left last time. Well… actually I saw it by his chair in front of the T.V. and just took it. I'm sure he didn't even notice. I wonder if there's a fourth or fifth book, too. _Dipper flips through the pages and sees all the words that he's already read and reread. Just then, Soos walks by in front of Dipper's open bedroom door. He peaks in and sees Dipper looking at the book. Dipper jumps out of his thoughts once again when Soos starts speaking. "Hey dude, whatcha reading?" Soos asks in his weird voice. Dipper remembers his thoughts at breakfast and decides that this would be the perfect moment to ask. "Oh, it's nothing interesting, but…" Dipper stops for a second and remembers Stan's answer, so he decides to rephrase the question. "Has anything… happened since the last time Mabel and I were here? Like, has anything new showed up? Anything strange?" Dipper has set the book at his side and awaits an answer as Soos thinks. "Hmmm… Nothing I can think of…." Soos says while still looking up at the ceiling and thinking. Dipper is a little discouraged. "Oh wait! There's that new bookstore in town. I guess that's kind of strange because not a lot of people read here. It just opened recently, and I don't see a lot of people in there. But who'd want to spend their time in a bookstore when arcades are so much cooler!" Soos answers cheerfully, glad he could help Dipper. Dipper perks up a little. It's not much, but it is something "new", so it's a start. Dipper smiles and looks up at Soos. "Thanks, Soos." "No probs, dude." Soos says, waves good-bye and carries on with what he was going to do. Dipper starts to think: _Now all I need is a car._


End file.
